


Putting on a show

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Sequel to Just a peek





	Putting on a show

Silver knew that Jim was watching him. The first time he had left his door open, it had been an accident. He had heard the boy gasping and grunting as he got off. Silver knew that what he felt for the boy was wrong. During the day he could keep himself from those thoughts. At night it was different.

When lay in bed all he could see was Jim squirming under him. Jim grabbing at him with both hands as they moved together. In reality it was an impossibility. Or so he had thought. Then Jimbo had come to his door to watch him jerk off. He had done it the night after, and the night after that.  
Silver could have ended it so easily. All he had to do was make sure that his door was closed. Every day he told himself he had to do it. But at night, when he put his hand to the wood, he froze.

He was a dirty old man for wanting Jim. But Jim came back every night. He watched as Silver stroked himself off. The lad jerked himself off, watching Silver. And there were the looks that the lad gave him. The first day there had been a little bit of fear in his eyes. He must have thought Silver would tell him off for being a peeping tom. But days had went by and Silver had never reprimanded the lad. Jim had gotten bolder. He had caught the boy staring at him. He seemed especially interested in Silver’s belly and his thighs. The first few times Silver had caught him, Jim had blushed and looked away. But today, Jim had kept staring. His cheeks had still gone pink though.

Tonight, Silver had kept the door open a little wider than usual. Much more than a crack for the lad to peek through.

Silver settled himself on his bed. He was already hard, but he settled into one of his favorite fantasies. Jim stripped down and waiting on his bed when Silver came in. Silver closed his eyes and rubbed his hand across the front of his pants.

His ears flicked as he heard the telltale sounds of floorboards creaking outside his door. He cracked one eye open. Jim was there. He was trying to crouch in the shadows, but his eyes were shining like stars. The lad was rubbing himself through the front of his pants already.

It was too late to turn back now. Might as well give the boy a show.

He flipped over onto his belly and stripped off his clothing. He braced himself on his mechanical arm and started to slather the fingers on his other hand with saliva.

He flexed his hips, grinding his erection against the sheets. He hadn’t cum that way since he had been a much younger lad. He was surprised at how good it felt.

He hadn’t done this in a long time either. He brought his wet fingers behind him and gently pressed against his hole. He heard the lad gasp in the hallway. Silver smiled. He gently pushed one of his fingers inside. He was careful not to scratch himself with his claws. He groaned and jerked forward. The pleasure of rubbing himself against the sheet made the stretching much more bearable. He grunted, then added another finger.

Jim groaned. Silver turned his head just enough that his robotic eye could zoom in on the boy. Jim had both hands around his cock. He looked much more like he was fucking his hands, then jerking himself off. His face was flushed with blood. Silver wanted to pin the boy under him more than anything. He wanted to be rubbing off against Jim, not the sheet.   
As he added another finger a very different fantasy slithered into his mind. Jim, behind him, inside him. He moaned at the thought of Jim fucking him. Jim grabbing onto his love handles and pounding into him again and again.

It was enough to take him over the edge. He shuddered and grunted as he worked his fingers in him harder and faster. His cock spilled all over the sheets as every single muscle in his body tensed up. Silver gave one last groan and collapsed onto the bed.

He opened his cybernetic eye in time to see Jim hunched over as he came. White liquid dribbled onto the deck, just between the boy’s knees. Silver closed his eyes and breathed. He just needed a moment to pull himself together, and then he would clean up.

He opened his eyes and found Jim standing over him. The boy brushed his fingers over Silvers back and shoulders, and up into his hair. Silver didn’t dare move a muscle as the lad leaned down and sniffed him. He couldn’t help breathing in too. The boy smelled divine.  
Jim looked down at Silver. Silver looked up at Jim. They stayed that way for a long time.

Jim smiled and gently pushed Silver over to the other side of the bed. Silver was too startled to do anything else. The lad lay down fully clothed. He bent his head and licked at the wet spot that Silver had left on the sheet. Only after he was done did he roll over. He reached behind him and pulled Silver’s arm over and around him. Silver founded himself pressed against the boy’s back. Spooning, that’s what they were doing. It felt nice.

A moment later, Jim was snoring. In his sleep he wiggled back into Silver’s warmth. Silver pulled the lad tight against him. His last thought before sleep overcame him was gratefulness that Jim had shut and locked the door when he had come in.


End file.
